


Snowfall

by YellowPlasticene



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Gen, in which the pack have a happy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPlasticene/pseuds/YellowPlasticene
Summary: A moment's respite amidst a sea of resolved chasing for Paradise.





	Snowfall

“Hey! It’s snowing again!” Toboe laughed and dashed right out into the open, biting and snapping in an attempt to grab mouthfuls of snow.

“How can you have that much energy not long after eating?” Hige grumbled, leaning back against the rocks of their den. “Shouldn’t you be napping or something?”

“We still have a long way to go,” Kiba said, watching Toboe leap up then do a mad dash across the snow, kicking it out behind him like white mist.

“Come on, guys! Join me! It’s really fun!”

“I wouldn’t join you, even if I got sent to hell because I had to,” Tsume grumbled. But Toboe was already rushing back in, tugging at his sleeve. “Let’s go, Tsume!” 

He yanked back his arm, turning his back on him. Toboe pouted, then turned to look pleadingly at Hige and Kiba. “Please? Didn’t you say you were thirsty before, Hige? You could quench your thirst out there you know…”

Hige opened one eye, considering. “… Well, I am thirsty.”

“Great! Come on then!” Toboe grabbed his arm and dragged him out, showing him the knack for grabbing the snow from mid-air. He could easily have crunched at the gathering snow beneath their paws, but despite Hige’s earlier grumbling, he was now half-heartedly attempting to catch snow for himself. 

“Whole lot of you are cubs,” Tsume grumped, his back to the entrance still. 

Kiba got to his paws and walked out.

“Wha- hey! Don’t tell me you’re joining them?!”

Kiba glanced back at him over his shoulder. “I’m thirsty too.” And he ran over to snap up some of the falling snow, with Toboe cheering him on.

Tsume stared after him silently, his face a mask of frustration. “Ngh, these guys are unbelievable…” And, resigning himself, he stood up and padded out to join them. 

Only to get a snowball to the face.

“Oh no! Sorry Tsume!” Toboe called, sidestepping to hide a little behind Kiba, trying not to smile. 

Hige snorted, then burst out laughing. “Aren’t you glad we’ve got these human disguises now, Kiba? I mean, look at his face! He looks so- agh!”

Tsume raced towards him and Hige kicked off across the snow. “Hey! Leave me alone! I wasn’t the one that did it!” he moaned.

“You’re the most aggravating one out of this entire pack!”

“But - but… aagh!” Hige hit the floor, remnants of a splattered snowball falling off of his coat. “Whyy…?”

Tsume huffed a laugh, smirking. Then cleared his throat as Toboe and Kiba looked at him. “What are you two looking at?”

“Nothi- Kiba, look!” Toboe smashed a snowball down on his head and ran away giggling. Shocked, Kiba stood there blinking for a moment then, “I’m not going to let you get away with that,” he chased after him.

Tsume sighed and shook his head. “This whole pack’s stupid.”

“And yet, you’re still here with us, anyway.” Hige grinned up at him. 

“… Shut up.”

In the background, they could see the silhouette of the pair playfully chasing each other around. Mock fighting and kicking snow at one another. 

Tsume and Hige glanced at each other. The latter shrugged, and they both ran after the shadowed pair, yapping their own choices to join in with the rest of their pack.


End file.
